


【影日】[R18]膽怯的魔王與冒進的勇者

by minihershiuh



Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 車鈴響起來了，一分內就要發車，影山這才如夢初醒般急急忙忙跑向發車的月台。當他衝進車廂間時，門也正好關上。就座時他的耳邊還在嗡嗡作響，他很清楚這不是因為活塞效應造成的耳鳴。一轉頭，便看到車窗玻璃反射出自己面紅耳赤的模樣。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897768
Kudos: 44





	【影日】[R18]膽怯的魔王與冒進的勇者

**Author's Note:**

> →《王袍加身的十五年間》系列，建議先看過前幾篇  
> →字數超長，有點像流水帳。台南全糖風味甜

這裡是東京的一處公寓民宅，是影山飛雄與史懷登阿德勒簽約後在東京租下的住處。日向翔陽，在與影山交往半年後第一次來到這裡，而他現在剛洗好了澡，做完了例行的伸展運動後──

──坐在影山寢室的床鋪上，等房間的主人進房。

剛洗完澡，身體很輕鬆，精神還有些飄飄然，但一想到接下來會發生的事，日向就無論如何也沒辦法用平常心看待。不管再怎麼說服自己要冷靜，也只是越來越緊張，而且還沒辦法找人商量──找人商量這種事太奇怪了！

明明會發展到這階段完全要歸功於自己的推波助瀾，在前往東京的路途中也對此有所期待，看到寢室床頭的物品時更已經做好了萬全的心理準備。

但再怎麼做足心理準備，會緊張就是會緊張。

跟上場比賽時的緊張不一樣，以往緊張時日向都會回想後腦勺發球，但這招在這時候不只沒用還有些失禮。

日向試圖靠其它的事情來轉移注意力，他在房裡東張西望，看著牆角的排球，健身用具，瑜珈墊……然後在書桌上發現一個相框，裡面放著自己的相片。被相片吸引了注意力，日向離開床鋪來到書桌面前，拿起相框端詳，他對這相片有印象，自己站在禿成一片的林蔭道上，對著鏡頭揮手，臉上是滿溢的笑容。

是去年的相片，十二月的隆冬，那天難得沒下雪，是兩人在交往後的第一次約會。

──原來影山把相片洗出來並好好地放在相框裡嗎，日向覺得臉頰有些發燙。

半年，與他們認識的時間相比並不算長，但關係的進展毫無疑問是飛速的。日向忍不住回想起這半年來的點滴。

「下周二可以去找你吧，週末才比賽。」

兩人所屬的球隊分隔在關東與關西兩地，並沒太多在球場外碰面的機會。交往以來就只能在晚上的時候回個訊息，或者打通電話。

影山高中時都沒那麼勤勞，日向遠赴巴西時更是有個已讀就不錯了。如果對高中的自己說影山每天都在回你訊息，日向打死都不會相信。

不過口吻不做修飾這點倒是完全沒變。

在交往一個月後影山終於主動提出了邀約。

周日比賽，周一回復期，周三之後又會開始準備周末的比賽。

就決定好在周二了。

影山跟自己不同，不住宿舍，沒門禁，搭新幹線一天來回就算晚點才回到房間也不成問題。日向則跟球團請了一天假，不意外被隊友揶揄要和男友去恩愛了，但一聽到只請了一天，不少人露出欲言又止的表情。

「小翔陽，男友大老遠從外地過來只待一天？」向來有話直說的宮侑還是開口了。

「怎麼了嗎？影山也要回去備戰，連請兩天假不好吧。」

「欸不是，你們不都成年人了？不一起過夜？」

過夜。

夜。

日向總算聽出了宮侑的言下之意，臉立刻刷紅，像極了一隻被煮熟的蝦子。

「……才、才不會！才沒這打算！」

「啊還是說是打算白天就……」

「你能不能閉嘴。」在休息室被迫聽著這場對話的佐久早一臉嫌棄，語氣冷得像冰錐毫不留情地往宮侑身上刺：「他們交往也才一個月，誰像你一樣滿腦子齷齪思想。」

「你說話不會太過份嗎！」

宮侑與佐久早的對話還在持續，但日向在意會到「過夜」的意涵後就一個字都聽不進去了。

是啊，他與影山的關係，是搭檔，是對手，如今又多了一項「戀人」。

因為相處上除了聯繫變得頻繁外，其它地方並沒有太多變化，遠距離戀愛也讓兩人沒有進一步發展的機會，以至於日向一直沒有兩人關係早已不同以往的實感。

愛情不只是友情的延伸，最大的差別或許在親密關係的建立。

親密關係，我，跟影山？

我可以跟他牽手，跟他接吻，跟他上床嗎？

交往以來第一次意識到這件事，雖然以前看著美女也會讓自己臉紅心跳，但那只是單純不習慣與美麗的異性相處，與性聯想毫無關係。人生二十幾年來安裝在腦裡卻一直被排球給壓制住的戀愛驅動終於開始運作，日向覺得自己連腦漿都沸騰了，完全沒辦法思考。隊友發現了日向的不對勁，才後知後覺這話題原來對日向來說太過刺激了──啊這傢伙真的完全是初學者。連宮侑都安份下來不再火上加油，木兔也難得比以往安靜，但一群成年男性給另一個成年男性建議這種事實在有些詭異，導致大家也只能面面相覷不曉得怎麼開口。

最後還是宮侑打破沉默，但這是因為明暗直接動手捏往了他的後腰肉，要他為自己開啟的話題負責。

「小翔陽！如果飛雄欺負你了我們會幫你出頭的儘管放心吧！」

「什麼欺負！？」

但宮侑才開口，明暗就後悔了。

就這樣，抱著有些忐忑的心情迎來了第一次的約會。慶幸的是這並沒有影響到上週末的比賽，要是排球因此被耽誤，影山絕不會放過他。

離約定的時間還早，但日向在宿舍待不住，就乾脆先行一步來到約好的地點。

車站已經開始有人群聚集。自己雖然還稱不上有名氣，但為了避免麻煩還是將帽沿再壓低了一些。日向決定不告訴影山他已經到了，想看影山發現自己時會露出怎樣驚訝的表情，算是對這幾天躁動不安的小小報復。

等了一陣子後車總算到站了，人群從出票口蜂擁而出。影山的身高讓他在日本人當中非常明顯，雖然同樣帶著帽子，但日向一眼就看出是他。離約好的時間還有十幾分鐘，日向在遠處觀察影山，看到他看錶確認時間，又慌張地四處張望像是在找集合的地點。日向差點就要喊出聲了，但一想到那小家子氣的小小報復，最後還是沒開口。

影山終於望向日向這邊了，而且也馬上發現了日向，邊注意不撞到人群，邊小跑步朝他跑去。

聰明反被聰明誤。

原本是想嘲笑影山看到自己會有多驚訝的，但日向現在卻完全沒了那個心思。影山喜出望外的神情，以及迫不及待趕到他身邊的模樣，舉手投足間都是滿溢而出的喜悅。

──他光是看到我就高興成那樣。

日向肯定自己的臉又紅了，明明是成年人，明明早已受過巴西熱情的熏陶，但光是知道自己被喜歡的人喜歡著這件事就讓他心臟快跳出胸膛。

他在影山來到面前時立刻給了他一個大大擁抱，影山受寵若驚、全身僵直──日向發笑，他的小小報復還是以不同的形式成功了。

「那你有打算要去哪裡嗎？」

「嗯……」

雖然不認為影山會安排什麼浪漫的行程，但還是詢問了一下，沒想到下秒就看到影山從背包裡拿出一顆排球。

日向當場捧腹大笑。

影山也知道自己沒情調，但被嘲弄卻不反擊不是他的風格，氣急敗壞下就要去抓笑到抽搐的日向。日向伸手擋住影山，用斷斷續續的聲音替自己辯解，然後也從自己背包裡拿出一顆排球。

「……哈？」

「我不是在笑你、我是笑我們兩個居然一模一樣啦。」

後來在日向帶路下，兩人來到人較少的小公園邊拋球邊閒聊，就像以前一樣。雖然稱為約會但和平常相處沒什麼差別。

「其實我本來有安排行程的。」

「欸，真的？那為什麼不去？」

「我擔心行程排得不夠好，所以讓……呃……朋友看了一下。」

雖然好奇朋友是誰但日向決定不節外生枝。

「結果他說『不適合你們，你們還是去打排球吧』。」

「……被看扁了！？」

「不，我後來也覺得不行，他說的沒錯。」

「結果你到底排了什麼。」

「……」

「影──山──君──？」

「……」

就像把殼徹底閉上的蚌，想撬開他的嘴沒那麼容易。但日向有的是辦法撩撥他。

「該不會是要去旅館吧色山君。」

「……你個呆子！不要胡說八道！呆子！」

「被說中惱羞成怒了？」

「才不是！」

上鉤如此容易。

「那麼用力否認反而很可疑啊。」

「……！」

影山一臉兇惡，但手上的球還是分毫不差好好地拋回來，日向覺得有點好笑，但前幾天自己也被隊友以同樣的事情揶揄過，沒道理影山就可以被放過吧？不然太吃虧了。

「反正我們都在交往了你有那個想法也很正常啊。」

「就說了不是這樣！」

日向這句話雖然是為了刺激影山，但也確實是真心話。前幾天被隊友這一提醒後他便花了幾天整理想法，確認了自己也有碰觸影山、或者被影山碰觸的慾望。

但影山極力否認……自己對他來說沒有魅力嗎？雖然有刻意煽動，但影山真的完全沒那意思的話還是挺受傷的。

「我們才交往一個月啊呆子！凡事有順序的好嗎！誰跟你一樣連接球都還沒學好就只想著扣球！」

「不要趁機損我！」

話題又回到了排球，但影山沒有聰明到可以刻意轉移話題，應該只是順口就說出來了。至少日向確認了影山不是沒那意思，只是覺得要有順序。

……那由自己發起攻勢也可以吧？

球拋到日向手裡後，日向並沒有回拋。影山一臉狐疑地看著他，只見日向有些羞赧地說道：

「就走走看嘛，你排的行程。」

「我不是說了不適合──」

「只要是跟你在一起，才沒有什麼適不適合。」

果然說出口還是有點羞恥，日向把球舉到眼前多少掩飾一下。他成功了，影山飛雄吃軟不吃硬，這小動作更是直擊軟肋。

影山投降了。

他們去了水族館。

據說在約會地點的排行榜上水族館名列前茅，原因很多，一來水族館雖然昏暗，但不是什麼不健全的地方；二來因為是需要安靜的場合，只能輕聲細語──換句話說，可以很自然地貼近身體說悄悄話。只要別太踰矩，是很好掌握氣氛與培養親密感的約會地點。對影山與日向來說，還因為視線不佳所以不用擔心曝光身份。

但這種靜悄悄耳鬢廝磨的相處確實與以往大相逕庭，也難怪會被說不適合。從影山說的「凡事有順序」來看，他八成是覺得一下子跳得太過親密了所以才打退堂鼓。

買了門票進場後日向時不時看到影山靠近自己的手在不自然的晃動，意圖相當明顯。日向有些哭笑不得，雖然兩人是最近才交往，但好歹認識七年了，其中有整整三年根本是朝夕相處，集訓時坦誠相見也沒少過，怎麼交往後卻連牽個手都猶豫不決呢。

在影山的手不曉得第幾次擦過日向的手背後，日向終於下定決心，直接撈過影山的手握住，他感覺到影山瞬間僵直──和稍早自己突然擁抱他時的反應如出一轍──但手並沒有被甩開，而是緊緊地回握。日向往上看，影山已經將臉偏去了別的方向不讓他看到表情，但發紅的耳根騙不了人，看著這樣的影山，日向感覺到自己臉逐漸發燙。

水族館真是好地方呢。

兩人在水族館待了很長一段時間，雖然常被人說是腦裡只裝著排球的排球笨蛋，但也不是真的對排球以外的事沒任何興趣。以前從沒來過水族館，裡面的一切都很新鮮，不知不覺幾個小時就過去了。

日向知道影山一直煩惱小動物對他不太親近，但或許是水族館的動物隔著一層玻璃，又或者思考模式與陸地上的不同，玻璃另一頭的企鵝和影山大眼瞪小眼的畫面太過有趣，日向趕緊拍下並傳到烏野的群組，立刻收穫了一堆抗議光害的噓聲。

「結果還是去水族館了嗎。」

月島回傳了這一句話，日向便明白影山詢問的「朋友」是誰了。月島在學生時代就很受歡迎，也的確擅長安排這些。影山沒注意到日向在偷偷用手機，正在跟另一群企鵝互瞪。想像了下影山低聲下氣向月島求教的畫面，日向的嘴角就止不住上揚，盤算著晚點再來逼他供出更多內幕。

將手機放下從後頭抱住眼前的人，影山嚇得把對面的企鵝也嚇到跳水，即使想報復也因為在公共場所不好發難，最後只能掐住日向的肩膀洩憤。

離開水族館後離晚餐還有一點時間，兩人便在公園散步。今天天氣不錯，雖然是隆冬但整天都沒下雪。日向看到路上結冰的小水窪就忍不住去踩，即使已經是成年人了但這份玩心無論如何都放不下。踩到興頭上，日向才後知後覺影山怎麼還沒嚷嚷呆子玩什麼玩，回頭一看就發現影山正拿著手機想偷拍他。

技術跟時機都太爛了，才想犯案就立刻未遂。事蹟敗露，影山狼狽地想把手機收起來，看上去還有些愧疚。不過拍個相片而已為何要這麼惴惴不安？那天在通道的擁抱也是，抱著他的手是如何地瑟瑟發抖，今天也是牽個手都再三猶豫。日向心疼起這樣可愛又可憐的影山，便大聲喊他的名字，朝他揮手，並帶著一個燦爛的笑容，影山這才有些戰戰兢兢地再次拿起手機拍照。

再後來，日向帶影山去他熟悉的餐廳吃飯。在大阪住了大半年，常去的店家已經記住日向了，一看到他便熱絡地打招呼。

「這不是小翔嗎！老樣子嗎？」

「今天比較特別，可以給我菜單嗎？」

老闆這才發現有人跟著日向一起進門，不假思索地脫口而出。

「跟之前的人不一樣啊，是第一次來？你先找位子坐，我再拿菜單過去。」

「好！」

日向拉著影山到裡邊的座位做好，卻看到剛剛都還挺正常的影山如今臉色卻不太好。擔心是不是身體不太舒服，才正要詢問老闆就拿著菜單過來了，便錯失了開口的機會。但日向也發現影山在老闆過來的當下立刻把臉色收了起來，他也開始懂得察言觀色了嗎。

「從沒看過的人啊，外地的朋友？」

「老闆您不是有在看比賽嗎，怎麼會認不出來啊。」

「嗯？」

聽到日向這樣說，老闆便仔細看了下影山，然後才露出恍然大悟的眼神。

「……啊──影山飛雄先生？」

「您好。」

「抱歉抱歉，沒穿隊服一時間沒聯想到。」

「不會。」

「影山從東京搭車來的喔！」

「很遠呢，你們感情真好啊，大老遠跑來找你。」

「嘿嘿。」

日向拉了拉老闆的袖子示意他低頭，並在他耳邊悄悄說了幾句，老闆聽了後笑著揉了揉日向的頭髮，留下一句今天他請客後就把菜單放著，先去忙其它桌了。

「……你跟他說了什麼？」

「我跟他說你不是朋友，是我男朋友啦。這間的玉子燒很好吃喔──」

在這之後影山都沒再擺過臉色。

如果剛剛是為了不遷怒他人才換了個表情，那現在就是真的心情好了。

──真好懂啊。

可以因為老闆的一句話而嫉妒，也可以因為自己的一句話而寬心。

日向不禁對猜測正確的自己感到佩服。

吃完飯後影山就要搭車回去了，兩人一路走到票口前都沒分開，影山似乎是打定主意在最後一刻前絕不進月台，能在日向身邊多留幾秒是幾秒。反倒是日向有些擔心時間掐太緊可能會搭不上車，一直提醒他趕緊進月台。

「又不是以後都見不了面了，只要你事先講我都能排出時間啦。」

「唔……」

這大齡幼兒是怎麼回事啊，分離焦慮嗎。日向張開雙手，影山有些遲疑地抱上去，並收緊了雙手。日向拍了拍他的背作為安撫，不意外得到了「別把我當小鬼哄啊。」的抗議。

又黏膩了一會兒，開始有路人認出他們而在一旁小聲討論了，影山這才將人放開。

「下次……」影山看向日向的眼神有些閃爍，欲言又止。但現在沒時間讓他磨蹭了，眼看就快到發車的時間，日向便催促他快去趕車，有事之後再用手機聯繫。

怕之後就說不出口了吧，影山牙一咬、下定決心，拉住了日向的手，語氣堅定地向他問道：

「下次還可以牽你的手吧。」

「……欸？」

日向還來不及做出明確的回應，影山便放開他的手，匆匆忙忙進月台了。

只剩下他留在現場發愣。

回到了宿舍後，知道日向今天請假去做什麼的隊友又開始調侃他。最敢開啟話題的宮侑住家裡如今不在現場，但看到發愣的日向仍忍不住激起人的八卦心態，大夥兒七嘴八舌地詢問今天的進展，這時候一點都不像成年人的聚會了，更像是對最年幼小弟的關懷。

禁不起攻勢，日向結結巴巴地坦承，我們今天牽手了，還有幾次抱抱。

「……哈？」

這下愣住的不只日向一人了。

「牽手抱抱？你？兩個成年人？沒跟我開玩笑？」

隔天宮侑在休息室時不負眾望地直擊核心。

「可、可是就像佐久早前輩之前說的，我們才交往一個月，這樣很正常吧！」

其實日向也覺得這不對勁所以昨天才會當場愣住，但自己被影山的節奏拖著走也是事實。如果不試著辯解一下不就變成跟影山同等級了嗎！

「你是小學生嗎！」

「小學生！？」

令日向意外的是這次連佐久早都沒有插話，宮侑難得大順風。

「現在國中生交往都可以在告白當天就接吻了！」

「是、是這樣嗎？」

「你們認識幾年了！六七年！還在牽手抱抱！你幼稚園嗎！」

「怎麼層級又降了啦！」

連日向自己都覺得這反擊太過微弱。

「影山連牽手抱抱都不敢啊！我總不能強迫他吧！」

「你倒是給我強迫他啊！主動進攻啊徒弟！」

「木兔前輩！？」

沒想到本來在一旁默默聽著的木兔也按捺不住了，徒弟為情所苦怎麼能視而不見。

「你對排球是這樣的態度嗎！有話直說不才是你的風格嗎！我們第三體育館組的精神難道你忘了嗎！我當年是怎麼教你的！」

「師、師父！」

「不這跟排球一點關係都沒有吧。」有人小聲地嘀咕，但當事者都沒聽見。

「總之！小翔陽！」

宮侑大動作將手指抵在日向的額頭上，表現得比日向本人還激動。

「我們已經知道飛雄是那副德性了，如果你不主動一點，到時候兩個人都會變成魔法師！」

「魔法師！？」

「就是到三十歲都還是處──痛！臣臣你幹嘛打我！」

「……」

佐久早終於還是對開了黃腔這件事無法忍受而動手了。

「一樣下星期二去找你。」

上次邀約都還有點要求同意的味道，這次就直接命令句了。才想著影山怎麼在這部分就進步神速，下一秒就看到他再加了一句：「可以嗎？」

這落差讓他不小心笑出聲了。

想起幾星期前隊友美其名諄諄教誨實則為看熱鬧的種種建議，日向決定這次如果影山還是那種亦步亦趨的態度的話，自己就要再主動一點了。雖然上次不論是擁抱還是牽手都是由自己打破僵局的，如今還要他再更主動實在有種輸了的感覺。但要是照這種進度繼續下去，自己應該會先受不了──反正之後有機會再連本帶利跟他討回來！

就這樣，來到了第二次約會的日子。

因為上次在水族館約會的體驗不錯，所以日向在答應影山的邀約後就說了也想去其他地方，兩人最後協調好了去動物園。

還在宮城時，日向就有幾次和家人一起帶著妹妹來過動物園，但影山沒怎麼接觸排球以外的休閒，所以並沒拜訪過類似的地方。上次在水族館因為視線昏暗所以沒看得太清楚，但這次大白天的、那東張西望的模樣都盡收眼底了。日向嘲弄影山像個鄉巴佬，影山也跟著反擊，兩人又在大庭廣眾之下吵吵鬧鬧，直到人群注意到了開始聚集後，才又趕緊離開去其它區域參觀。

上次在水族館與動物沒什麼機會互動，但動物園有不少和溫馴的草食動物親近的活動。在餵食區時自帶動物喜愛光環的日向沒多久就被一群兔子包圍，換了個圈也被羊群簇擁著，反倒是影山身邊根本沒一隻動物敢靠近。日向原本還想取笑他，但看到影山一臉落寞的表情後反而捨不得了。明明心底那麼柔軟，只是眼神兇惡一點而已嘛。

這也是我會喜歡上他的原因之一啊。

日向抓過影山的手要他配合自己，後者雖然被這猝不及防弄得失衡，但因為不想嚇到動物所以並沒有發火。

「你太高了，對牠們來說壓迫感太強了，要先蹲下。」

日向小聲地說，影山便蹲下身體。

「你這是變相承認你矮嗎？」

「笨蛋山，我現在沒有要跟你吵架，你還想不想摸動物啊！」

「唔。」

日向為了不影響到動物們而悄聲抗議，影山也難得乖順地聽了一回不再回嘴。

只見日向輕輕晃動著手上的牧草，原本還遠遠看著的兔子們又開始聚集過來。日向一手繼續晃著牧草，一手牽過影山的手。

「手不要張那麼開，手指放鬆一點，不要做出要抓牠們的那種手勢。臉也是，別想著要笑，你跟平常一樣就好，你笑起來太可怕了。」

雖然很想直接制裁身邊逮到機會就亂說話的人，但影山最後還是乖乖照著日向的指示。他盡量放鬆自己的手指，也保持普通的表情，但兔子們仍只逗留在日向腳邊，完全沒靠過來的意思，這讓他感覺有些挫敗。

「沒那麼可怕啦，過來一點嘛……」

這話很小聲，但不是對自己說的，而是對那群根本聽不懂人話的兔子們說的。日向連眼角都帶著微笑，看上去和小動物們人畜無害的樣子別無二致，難怪不管什麼動物都喜歡與他親近，人也不例外。

包含了自己。

心思有些走神，這時突然一股柔軟的觸感滑過指尖，影山差點就反應過度，但這些動作都被日向按了下來。

一隻兔子正溫順地蹭著影山的手。

影山不可置信，像座石雕動彈不得。對接下來可以怎麼做毫無頭緒，拚命用眼神朝日向求救，後者給了他一個肯定的眼神，又摸摸他的手背安撫，影山這才嚥了嚥口水，試著移動手掌去撫摸兔子。

兔子並沒有逃跑，而是一邊啃著日向遞過來的牧草，一邊安分地任由影山撫摸自己。再後來第二隻、第三隻，一隻一隻兔子圍繞過來，沒多久兩人就被一群毛茸茸的小動物們包圍。

這是影山從沒有過的體驗，他又小心翼翼地摸向其他兔子，兔子們並沒有拒絕他，大概認定了沒什麼危險吧，有幾隻甚至舔了舔他的手指。

「影山的手很棒對吧。」

這話不是在誇自己，是對兔子們說的──即使影山很明白這件事，但仍覺得有些飄飄然，他撫摸著兔子，並看著還搭在自己手背上的手。和自己的手比起來，日向的要小得多。小小的手，帶著自己嘗試許多未知的領域。

你的手也很棒啊。

實在太害臊了，影山最後還是沒把這句話說出口。

離開動物園後又去了公園打排球，果然沒一起打個球就渾身不對勁，再之後傍晚去用餐，轉眼間又到了影山要搭車回去的時間。和上次一樣，影山整個人在票口前生根了，對分開這件事極度抗拒，緊緊牽著日向的手。

這次約會他們一有機會就牽著手。一開始是日向先朝他伸出手，算是對上個月影山問題的答覆，再那之後影山就很自然地想牽就牽了。

但也僅只如此而已。

影山還是不會主動擁抱他，對自己刻意的身體接觸也還是會感到緊張。明明以前可以很自然地互相拉扯，交往後反而變得有距離感了──

──影山飛雄，你到底在怕什麼啊！

──明明都有膽半公眾告白又在大庭廣眾下黏得死緊了，倒是再給我更大膽一點啊！你平常有那麼膽小嗎？你內裝是被換過了嗎？互嗆的時候不是什麼都很敢講嗎？

「這樣下去可能真的到三十歲都還沒什麼進展……」日向不禁想到從其他隊友口中增加的奇怪知識──雖然不曉得魔法師到底是什麼，但要他繼續跟男友相敬如賓，果然還是做不到啦！

「下次我去找你！」

預備鈴響起了，再十分鐘後便要發車。日向大聲向影山宣告，雖然車站內人聲鼎沸、廣播轟隆作響，但這句話還是穩穩地進到了影山的耳裡。

影山聽到後滿足又依依不捨地放開了日向的手，轉身準備進站。

但日向卻突然拉住了他。

以為還有什麼事要交代，影山再次面對他，卻在轉身瞬間被一個下拉──緊接著從唇上傳來了意想不到的觸感。

日向小小的手還扶在他臉頰的兩側，很熱，像太陽一樣暖烘烘的。呼吸搔過臉部的肌膚，有些癢。自己來不及閉上眼，可以看到日向顫抖的睫毛，以及發紅的眼尾。

獻吻的人只停留了幾秒就退開了。

日向放下了墊高的腳，滿臉通紅地將還沒回神的影山推進月台，然後逃離似地飛奔出車站。

車鈴響起來了，一分內就要發車，影山這才如夢初醒搬急急忙忙跑向發車的月台。當他衝進車廂間時，門也正好關上。就座時他的耳邊還在嗡嗡作響，他很清楚這不是因為活塞效應造成的耳鳴。一轉頭，便看到車窗玻璃反射出自己面紅耳赤的模樣。

回到宿舍後接受審問似乎已成了常態，日向這次耳根發紅地報告自己主動親上去了，隊員們都露出一副欣慰的表情。隔天宮侑雖然對他們去動物園這種小學生約會地點很有意見，但還是對日向的主動給予肯定，並在知道日向說下次要去東京找影山時告訴他，這次就連請兩天假，當晚就直接住影山那裡並直接把人推了衝本壘吧！然後再次被佐久早施以制裁。

擔心拖太久可能會讓影山再犯焦慮，日向很快就安排好了下次約會的時間。但並不打算照宮侑所說直接進展到最後一步，所以還是只請了一天假。兩個半小時的車程說真的挺難熬的，一想到影山前兩次也是搭那麼久的車來找自己，胸口就有一股說不出來的滿溢感。

這次影山不用自己先暗示，就主動牽起他的手。

擁抱與肢體接觸也沒一開始的生澀與被動了。

送日向搭車離開時，也很自然給了個蜻蜓點水的吻別。

和一開始比起來，已經有了極大的進步──不如說回到了高中時自然相處的氣氛──只是再多了一些戀人的黏膩感。

這應該算是交往順利了吧。

就這樣過了幾個月。

日向覺得那時的自己果然還是太天真了。

幾個月，雖然每次都牽手、擁抱、偶爾也有幾次吻別以外的吻──但除此之外！什麼都沒有了！他們直到現在連接吻都還只有嘴唇碰嘴唇！

「交往是那麼難的一件事嗎！」

從隊友那已經得不到太多建議了，日向第一次向研磨吐露戀情的苦水。隔著電話也能察覺到研磨在打電動，並沒專心在對話上。但起碼沒直接掛他電話，代表還願意聽也還游刃有餘吧。

「……影山君是怕嚇跑你啦。」

「我是什麼脆弱的小動物嗎！？」

「呃……嗯……也不是這樣說啦……」

孤爪研磨，幾番掙扎後決定不對日向說其實影山對感情超沒自信，苦苦暗戀多年這件事。

「這……這不也挺好的，代表他很珍惜你啊……總比成天只想著那些事的人要好吧。」

「說是這樣說沒錯啦……但我也會忍不住想是不是自己讓他完全提不起勁啊……」

研磨想掛電話了。

「而且由我主動提這件事不就顯得好像是我很想要嗎！這樣不是很遜嗎！就像輸了一樣！」

這種事也要分勝負嗎──研磨不只想掛電話還後悔接電話了。

「翔陽，這才不是輸了。」

「嗯？」

「你搶在他之前先行動了，這應該是贏了才對吧。」

「……！你這樣說的確是！」

換個方式旁敲側擊起了作用，日向肯定了研磨的說法。

「而且、」一半是想早點結束這通電話，一半也是真心想讓他們有點進展，研磨繼續進攻：「賽季結束後，影山就要出國了吧。」

「……」

影山與阿德勒的簽約只到這個賽季。

再這之後，影山會加入義大利的球隊，一年都不一定會回國一次。日向在巴西的時候也是，一待就是兩年，從沒回過日本，影山或許也會這麼做。

能每個月搭車見面的日子已經快到盡頭了。

他想起自己初訪異國時的寂寥與苦澀。與室友無法交流，打工不順，球不受控制，錢包被偷。

因為不想讓家人擔心所以也沒跟家裡提過這些事，更不敢跟朋友們說，那時最想聯繫的人就是影山，作為競爭對手，只有他，無論什麼時候都能成為鞭策自己的動力；但最不想聯繫的人也是影山，作為競爭對手，也只有他，無論如何都不想在他面前示弱。

幸好自己後來遇到了及川前輩。

那影山呢。

影山其實很纖細，他是單細胞沒錯，但不代表不會受傷，他很清楚──不然初中那顆沒人去扣的舉球，不會影響他整整一年，甚至讓他被人起了個乖寶寶的蔑稱──這些日向一直看在眼裡。

在義大利不可能遇到任何熟人，影山很強大，但不可能不會遇到挫折，那時候有誰可以陪在他身邊呢，以影山的個性他肯定不會聯繫任何朋友與家人的。

那戀人呢。

如果是自己。

影山會放心將最柔軟的一面展示給他嗎。

日向想著，應該只有自己也將一切都表露無遺，影山才會勇於示弱吧。

「賽季結束後我可以去住你那裡吧。」

日向在電話裡主動提出了要求，他聽到對面倒抽一口氣的聲音。

「你不是賽季結束後，沒幾個禮拜就要過去義大利了嗎。」

「……好，那你，再跟我說什麼時候要過來，我去車站接你。」

影山自己也很清楚，相處的時間已所剩無幾，如果能有機會再次跟日向朝夕相處，這是他求之不得的。

但電話便沒有到此為止。

電話一直都是他等日向掛斷後他才掛的，日向聽上去還沒有要結束對話的意思。

「……日向？」

「影山、我說啊、」

日向深呼吸，將想說的話說出口。

「我們都認識七年多了，交往也半年了。」他吞了吞口水，繼續往下說：「……你應該知道我的意思吧。」

影山飛雄，我已經說到這種程度了，你再遲鈍也不可能聽不出來吧！

「……可以嗎？」

「反正我已經跟你講了啦！」

把話說出口已經用掉了全部的勇氣，日向還是將電話掛斷了。

影山沒有回撥。

應該已經好好地傳達到了吧。

賽季結束後隔天，日向就搭車來到東京，影山來車站接他，回住處放好行李。

日向便在這時看到了放在影山床邊的潤滑劑與保險套。

他走出門，看到影山有點不自在地坐在客廳的沙發上，影山知道他看到什麼了，正等著他的答覆。

他直接撲到影山身上，並給了交往以來的第一個舌吻。

然後到了晚上。

看著相片的日向陷入了半年來的種種回憶裡，不知不覺時間就過去了，房門打開的聲音將他喚回了現實。

影山進門就看到他拿著相框，像是做壞事被發現的小孩，別過頭去不敢與日向四目交接，明明接下來連更大膽的事都會做了不是嗎，卻還在為了這種小事害羞。但日向自己也沒好到哪裡去，他支支吾吾地說，我幫你吹頭髮吧，便拉著影山靠著床緣坐下。

以前在集訓時他們也互相幫對方吹過頭髮。

現在想想，那其實是很親密的互動，但當時兩人都沒想太多。如今同樣的舉動卻有著截然不同的意義，等待頭髮吹乾的時間，是做好接下來心理準備的時間。

和自己捲翹的頭髮不同，影山的頭髮烏黑又柔順，日向把使用完的吹風機擺到一旁，從後方環抱住影山，並將臉埋進他細緻的髮間，用著細如蚊蚋的聲音說了一句話。

──請多指教。

下一秒，自己便被放倒在床上，日光燈被影山的身體遮住，自己雙手被抓住，完全被壓制在下方。

有點緊張、有點害怕，但更多的是期待。

日向將下巴抬高，索吻的意圖明顯，影山雖然前一刻才霸道地將人按在床上，但此刻又小心翼翼地低頭，虔誠地吻上眼前的唇。

他們交換了第二次舌吻，比在客廳時的更加黏膩，日向被吻到有些頭昏腦脹，來不及吞嚥的口水都沿著嘴角流下。以此作為開始的信號，兩人的行為都大膽了起來。日向稍微提起了膝蓋，輕輕頂弄著身上人的腿間，此舉引得對方身體一顫，結束了綿長的親吻。

下意識地舔了舔嘴唇，殊不知這小動作更加引爆了影山的慾望，影山再次低頭，卻不是吻上他，而是啃咬起他的脖頸，手也不安分的伸進了他的上衣內。

「影、影山，燈，把燈關掉……」

日向努力擠出一絲絲意識，但影山完全不想從他身上離開，哪怕去關個燈這幾秒都不願意。這下日向是真的有點慌了，他沒想到影山會不受控到這種程度，但自己已經被摸到全身發軟，連掙扎都顯得無力。

「飛雄……把燈關掉……」

「……！」

可憐兮兮地喊著對方的名字，這招果然成功將影山的理智拉了回來。影山小聲地說了聲抱歉，起身將房裡的燈關掉，然後才又回到床上。

「……可以開床頭燈嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……」

得到了允許後，床頭的燈開啟了。與大喇喇的日光燈不同，床頭燈昏暗的光線反而讓氣氛更加旖旎，但這也讓他們更能放開自己。

日向伸手抱過影山的頭將他拉下，再一次與他接吻，今晚還會有好多個吻，今後也會有無數個這樣親密的吻。

他想伸手脫去影山的褲帶，但體型差距讓他只能勾到影山上衣的衣角。他只好轉往伸進影山的上衣內，卻又覺得衣服太過礙事，把手伸出衣服後拉了拉影山的袖子。明白他意思的影山停下手上的動作，將上衣脫了下來，也順便脫了日向的──但日向覺得不夠，他抬腳將腳趾插進影山的褲帶，向下一扯，雖沒成功把褲子完全扯下，但意圖已經夠明顯了。

影山被他這小動作撩撥到，覺得身下又漲痛了幾分。他將褲子連同內褲一起脫下，也脫掉了日向的。與自己的相比，小巧許多器官直接映入眼簾，他突然覺得那充血的東西有點可愛──便一口將它含進嘴裡。

日向直接驚叫出聲。

他抓住了方才被他細心吹乾的黑髮，下意識收攏雙腿，但大腿被影山寬大的手掌緊緊按住動彈不得。埋在溼熱的口腔內，舌頭舔過前端。拇指不時滑過鼠蹊部與會陰。帶著皺褶的皮膚被細心安撫，裡頭的小球被輕輕按壓。

日向嘴裡的呻吟停不下來，腰也不住地扭動，自己也不曉得這究竟是掙扎還是配合。他的腦袋糊成一片，完全沒辦法思考，沉浸在快感中。連預告自己即將到達頂峰都做不到，在全身劇烈地抽搐後把東西全撒在了影山的嘴裡。

人生第一次由他人之口高潮，日向短暫了失去了幾秒的意識，直到影山的吞嚥聲把自己拉回現實。

「你、你你你吞下去了呃呃呃呃呃。」

「嗯。」

影山絲毫不覺得這是什麼需要緊張的事，一臉淡然地拿起床邊的水瓶漱口。

「不要亂吃東西！拉肚子怎麼辦！」

而且那味道肯定很糟──以前自己弄出來時衛生紙上的腥臭味都還記憶猶新，影山居然還不猶豫地就把它吞下去了！

日向還在混亂，影山卻突然低頭又給了自己一個深吻，日向在覺得不衛生把人推開跟捨不得把人推開間兩難，但在做出決定前影山就結束了這個吻。

「還有味道嗎？」

「……大笨蛋！」

氣得給他一個不輕不重的頭槌。

整個前戲的過程非常久，但兩人都不覺得不耐煩，還很享受這般溫存的時光。初夜到目前為止給人的感覺都很好，兩人都在對方協助下去了一次，但影山不讓日向幫他用嘴，只接受用手──明白是擔心給自己太大的心理負擔，日向也就不跟他爭。

在已經相當放鬆，體內的燥熱也亟需滿足後，影山終於伸手去拿床頭的潤滑劑與指套。

將指套戴上，並將潤滑劑倒在手上，用手指稍微磨過──潤滑劑的包裝已經拆過了，倒出來的東西比日向之前在網路上「預習」時看到的還稀。那時他有看到影片說原裝太濃稠，需要自己稀釋過，不要直接拿來用，而且因為液體是涼的，最好先在手上讓它吸一下體溫，避免太冷而讓對方不舒服──原來影山也好好做過功課了嗎，自己雖然也有在洗澡時清潔過，但果然還是影山的準備更加充分。

影山吻了吻日向的耳際作為安撫，要他好好放鬆，沾著潤滑劑的手伸入隙縫，在開口周圍輕輕按了會兒後，才將一小根指節壓進裡頭。

不痛，但感覺很怪，日向有些不自在地扭了下身體，影山也不急，又是吻額頭又是親鼻尖的，不厭其煩地用臉蹭著日向讓他放鬆身心。剛才日向用手幫他弄過一次，讓他現在還算有餘韻可以慢慢做這些事。

從一小根指節到整根手指，從一根手指到兩根手指。難堪的水聲從下身不斷傳來，日向羞恥地將臉埋進影山的肩窩，毛茸茸的髮頂弄的影山有些心癢難耐。

體內那一點被按上時日向整個身體跳動了下，並發出軟膩的呻吟，影山沒有放過這瞬間，但也沒壞心地朝那一點進攻，而是在周圍打轉，等日向安穩下來後才又再一次按上。就這樣來回了幾次後，快感與慾望堆疊，兩人也如緊繃的弦般快到極限了。

充分的前戲與擴張讓日向在被進入時也絲毫感受不到疼痛，頂多有點悶脹感。影山每推進一點就擔心地問日向的狀況，日向也在每次詢問後給予細碎的吻作為答覆。花了一段時間才終於緊密結合在一起。

「翔、翔陽……」

影山有些戰戰兢兢地喊著日向的名字，這讓日向覺得有些好笑，但也默默下了決定──以後要多訓練影山在其它時候也喊他的名字──不然如果只在床上喊，等於將名字與情事連結，那以後喊起來就太尷尬了。

「……飛雄。」

雙手抱過身上的人，手指摸過肩胛骨。得到了允許後影山便開始擺動起身體，日向也隨著他的動作發出破碎的呻吟。

在進入時歡愉地迎接，在抽出時惋惜地挽留，在細緻被磨過時拔高了呼喊，在深處被到達時緊繃了身體。

在瀕臨高峰時抱緊了眼前的愛人。

並聽他訴說愛意。

啊啊，我果然，最喜歡他了。

影山出國前天就和朋友、隊友們聚會過了，當天只讓日向一人來送別。他們在海關前又鬥起嘴來，已不復見半年前剛交往時的分離焦慮，這讓日向感到放心。

如果在異國遭受什麼挫折，也能好好向自己坦白了吧。

很快地就到要過海關的時間了，影山眼神飄移了會兒後從口袋裡拿出了一樣東西，放到了日向的手中。

那是一串鑰匙。

日向很清楚那是什麼地方的鑰匙，畢竟他現在包包裡也裝著一串一模一樣的鑰匙。那是他等會兒回去整理行李離開後要鎖上、再交給管理員保管的。

「……我每年都會回國一次，不在賽季的時候。」

影山向日向提起要求時雖然還是帶有一絲膽怯，但已不再結結巴巴。

「那時候你可以再來東京和我一起住嗎。」

日向露出了笑容，墊起腳尖，影山看到後配合地彎下身子，兩人交換了一個淺嚐即止的吻。

「既然你都給我鑰匙了，那我不管什麼時候去都可以對吧。」

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk  
> 耶我趕上了(初發布日是在8/19排球日)  
> 斷斷續續寫了很久，才在這兩天趕緊飆完  
> 一度懷疑人生為什麼這篇那麼長
> 
> 標題一樣想很久(每次都這樣說
> 
> 本篇作為番外，是以《使役動詞》裡日向提到「第一次約會牽手，第二次主動親吻，同居才到最後一步」的敘述去做延伸  
> 在寫完《王袍加身的十五年間》後就決定要寫一篇以日向為主視點的文  
> 那時在考慮要寫全年齡的約會呢，還是限制級的初夜呢，當初之所以沒想到一起寫是覺得太突兀，但後來朋友一句：何不初夜事後聊第一次約會呢？便恍然大悟，拍板定案，不過將事後聊天改成了日向在事前回憶  
> 寫完十五年間後就忙起來了，即使有想法也沒能好好敲鍵盤，有很長一段時間都用手機在雲端筆記本刪刪減減  
> 還有一則小短篇尚未發布，是比較輕鬆的內容，仍在整理中  
> 再次感謝這次的觀看！


End file.
